1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods and methods for systems for providing fluid to a hand tool and associated supply lines.
2. Description of Related Art
As a patient sits in a dental chair in a dentist""s office, the dentist or a hygienist ordinarily cleans the patient""s teeth with a variety of picks and brushes. Next, the dentist or a hygienist uses a hand held tool to supply rinse water or a variety of other medicament fluids from supply lines to a patient""s mouth. Also, during many endodontic procedures, the dentist or dentist""s assistant may be required to apply multiple medicaments to the operative site during a single procedure. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/468,524, filed on Dec. 21, 1999, commonly assigned to the assignee hereof, discloses a similar design, but it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the present invention includes numerous improvements.
A single air supply is commonly utilized in each dental operatory. The air supply pressure in a particular dental office is unique to that office because some dentists may operate more or fewer air operated devices than other dentists operate from a single air supply.
Some dental handpieces are able to supply a plurality of fluids to a patient""s mouth. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,476 to Armstrong. However, such handpieces often involve complex solenoid valves and more expensive electrical controls to toggle between fluid sources. Further, such handpieces often physically toggle fluid sources at the fluid source, controlled by a toggling at the handpiece. It has been found that toggling fluid sources at the handpiece itself, rather than at the more remote fluid source, requires a much lesser volume of fluid to be purged through the lines after fluid changes. Toggling at the handpiece itself results in less fluid waste, and reduces the risks that fluids may interact within a common fluid line and lead to undesirable chemical reactions.
The temperature of the fluids supplied by handpieces such as in the above-referenced Armstrong patent is generally equal to room temperature. Depending upon the time of year and geographical climate, actual room temperature may vary somewhat and thus affect the temperature of the fluids supplied by such handpieces. It has been found that by heating the fluids supplied by the handpiece, the benefits are two-fold. First, the patient""s comfort is increased when the fluids supplied to the patient""s mouth have been warmed to a comfortable temperature. Second, the efficacy of many of the fluids is increased when the fluids are heated above ambient temperature.
To overcome the above-identified concerns, the present invention provides an inexpensive apparatus and method for a fluid supply system that is capable of supplying a selected one of a plurality of fluid sources to a patient""s mouth.
The various components may be made using conventional molding and extrusion techniques from inexpensive materials, both relatively rigid and also very flexible when needed or required.
A fluid dispensing assembly for dispensing a plurality of fluids is disclosed, the fluid dispensing assembly comprising a remote touch pad, a handpiece, a fluid discharge tip disposed on the handpiece, a manifold disposed within the handpiece, and a control mechanism disposed on the handpiece. The control mechanism includes a pinch valve for dispensing fluid from the fluid discharge tip. Preferably, both the handpiece and the remote touch pad include a momentary operated switch which actuates a remotely located air valve for selectively pressurizing one of a plurality of reservoirs. Further, the remote touch pad may include a digital or similar visual display. The handpiece manifold comprises a plurality of fluid inlets and a single fluid outlet. The handpiece further comprises a detachable coupling enabling the operator to detach the handpiece from the fluid supply system so that the handpiece may be autoclaved. The fluid dispensing assembly further comprises a fluid supply system, a plurality of fluid outlet lines, the fluid outlet lines preferably surrounding a heating element, and the fluid outlet lines communicatively coupled between the fluid supply system and the fluid inlets.
The fluid supply system comprises a plurality of reservoirs, a volume of fluid contained within each reservoir, and a reservoir head detachably coupled to each reservoir. A source of pressurized air is used to pressurize each reservoir and, in turn, force fluid from each reservoir to the fluid inlet on the handpiece. An air pressure regulator can be used to adjust air pressure, and thus adjust fluid flow from the handpiece. As the fluid is forced from a reservoir, it may be heated by the previously mentioned optional heating element.
The fluid dispensing assembly further comprises a single-fluid dental handpiece for delivering a dedicated fluid, such as air, to a patient""s mouth. The single-fluid handpiece may include a control mechanism in the form of a valve for actuating between fluid discharge and no discharge.
Further, the invention comprises a fluid dispensing assembly whereby the dentist can supply pre-selected fluids to irrigate the field of operation within a patient""s mouth. In addition, the invention includes a pressurized air supply and a singlexe2x80x94fluid handpiece by which the dentist may deliver only a single fluid, such as pressurized dry air, to the patient""s mouth.
A method for dispensing a selected fluid from a handpiece is also disclosed, the method comprising attaching a plurality of fluid-containing reservoirs to respective reservoir heads, coupling a plurality of fluid outlet lines between the fluid containing reservoirs and a handpiece, depressing a momentary switch disposed on the handpiece or disposed on a touch pad housing in order to select the desired fluid, the momentary switch being operable to select a particular fluid from among a plurality of fluids, air pressure being supplied to the selected fluid-containing reservoir, the pressurized air forcing the fluid from the selected fluid-containing reservoir through the respective fluid outlet line to the handpiece, and actuating a control mechanism to allow the fluid to pass from the selected fluid outlet line through the handpiece and ultimately the tip.
The foregoing is considered as illustrative only of the principles of the invention. Furthermore, since numerous modifications and changes will readily occur to those skilled in the art, it is not desired to limit the invention to the exact construction and operation shown and described. While the preferred embodiment has been described, the details may be changed without departing from the invention, which is defined by the claims.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system that minimizes or substantially eliminates the corrosive effects of fluids, such as sodium hypochlorite, on the components of the fluid supply system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system including check valve means for minimizing cross contamination of fluids.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide means for minimizing cross-contamination of fluids in the event that the fluid dispensing assembly is jostled or tipped from its upright position.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide fluid heating means for both patient comfort and for increasing the efficacy of fluids delivered by the fluid supply system.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a separate handpiece for the delivery of a single fluid, such as dry air, to the patient""s mouth.
These and other objects will become apparent in the following detailed description and the drawings take in conjunction therewith.